


Demon's Play Thing

by Coffequeen27



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cheating, Eventual Smut, Lemon, Multi, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffequeen27/pseuds/Coffequeen27
Summary: You and Inuyasha have been dating for awhile but you haven't mated yet and just when you thought it would happen Sesshomaru shows up at your door...Written as a gift to my niece





	1. The Beginning

You came home from a long day of classes to take a shower. You were trying to get ready quick because your long-term boyfriend Inuyasha was coming over to watch movies and have dinner. You and Inuyasha had been dating for almost two and a half years now and everything seemed good between you two. You loved him but you couldn’t help but feel something was missing.

You met Inuyasha after he had just broken up with his ex-girlfriend Kagome. According to your friend Sango, she had left him for his enemy Koga. It was love at first sight for you. He became your seat mate in your freshman class. You couldn’t stop staring at him in secret you fell in love with the way his silk white hair made his pale white skin stick out. He looked like a porcelain doll that was too fragile for you to even look at let alone touch. You talked to him about school and nothing more for the first couple weeks but you eventually became his friend.

Over the next couple months, you enjoyed every minute he would allow you to hang out with him. You felt comfortable talking to him about anything and it seemed to be the same for him. Your relationship as friends seemed to be stronger than ever but you were slowly losing hope it would ever be anything more until one night.

Sango had invited you to Inuyasha’s surprise birthday party. You knew it wasn’t something he wanted to celebrate but you hoped he wouldn’t be angry with his friends for going against his wishes. You were walking to his off-campus apartment to help Sango set up when you crossed paths with a group of drunk frat boys. You tried your best to avoid them but once they noticed you you became a target. They were circling you in a matter of seconds.

“What is a pretty thing like you running around here at night?” One of the boys asked while skimming his finger over your collarbone. The closeness made your skin crawl. You tried to stand your ground and break away from them but another boy grabbed ahold of you and held you tightly in his arms.

“Where you going sweetheart?” The smell of his breath was enough to make you dizzy. You were physically shaking by this point. You were on the brink of tears as the group of boys continued to mock and tease you. A few of them touched you causing you to try and kick them off.

“SOMEONE HELP ME!!” You screamed with all your might. Your mind couldn’t stop showing you images of what this situation could turn into if you didn’t get out of it soon. One boy started to approach you with a wicked grin on his face as he snaked his hands on your waist and pulled you out of the other boys’ arms close to him. You shut your eyes tightly as he started to move his face close to yours. You knew there was too many of them to fight so even if you got this one off you another would just take his place. While you were praying to god to send you a savior you heard someone scream and the person holding you was no longer there.

You opened your eyes in time to see all but one boy on the ground moaning in pain. Your eyes searched the area until you saw the last of the boys currently being hit by a man with black hair. You watched as he beat the man to a bloody pulp you were scared he intended to kill the guy. You ran up to him to try and stop him from doing anything to rash. You had just put your hand on his back when you could hear police sirens in the background. The man grabbed your wrist and pulled you behind him as you both fled from the mangled group of boys.

Your heart was pounding fast in your chest as he pulled you into the nearest dark alley and covered your body with his own. You stood stiff as he wrapped his arms around you in a tight hug. Your mind went blank. After a minute of not moving he quickly pulled away from you and held your head in his hands. You were dumbfounded to see the stranger was Inuyasha. His eyes roamed over you searching for any sign of you being injured.

“Those bastards didn’t hurt you, did they?” He asked after not being able to see any visible wounds on you. You shook your head no despite your shock. As if on its’ own you hand reached up and ran through a lock of Inuyasha’s now raven hair. He stared at you in confusion until something seemed to register in his mind and he quickly moved away from you. Shoving himself on the other wall.

“Why?” is all you managed to voice.

“Ok don’t freak out on me.” He said as he held both hands up in front of his chest in a defensive manner. “I guess I have no choice but to tell you now.” He took a deep breath in and moved back towards you placing his hands on your shoulders.

“Tell…me…what…” you stuttered out.

“Y/N, I have been hiding something from you since we first met. I knew it would come out eventually but I just didn’t know how to tell you. God, I didn’t want you to find out this way…” He rambled on making you annoyed.

“INUYASHA!” You screamed stopping his rambling and causing him to look at you like you had just smacked him with a rolled-up newspaper. “Whatever you need to tell me, I can handle.” You said. After you both stood in silence for a second until Inuyasha finally spoke again.

“I am a half-demon Y/N. A half dog demon to be exact.” He said giving you a smile. You stared at his face trying to analysis what he just told you and it finally explained some things. Why he always wore hats or beanies. Why he could run faster than anyone else. It was all starting to make sense. Growing up your family had had stories of demons and half demons but it was told they had all gone extinct sometime shortly after the feudal era.

“I know, I am a freak and I get you probably want nothing to do with me from now on…” Inuyasha was rambling again but you honestly heard none of it. Inuyasha was still Inuyasha to you no matter what he was. Before he could mutter another word, you leaned up on your tip toes and smashed your lips against his.

After a minute of him making no move to kiss you back it finally registered that maybe you had crossed the line. You quickly pulled away from him and was met with Inuyasha standing frozen with his eyes wide in front of you. “I am sorry, I shouldn’t have…I know you don’t like me like that and I shouldn’t have…oh boy. I am going to go back home. I guess I will see you in class.” You started to slide away from Inuyasha to make your way out of the alley so you could run back home as fast as you could. You needed a hot bath and a big tub of your favorite ice cream. You wiped a few tears from your eyes but before you could get too far away Inuyasha had pushed you against the alley wall again.

“You can’t leave.” He said before quickly attacking your lips with his. You stood stiff for a minute until finally giving into the kiss that was making it hard for you to stand. The kiss was already intense that you felt you could pass out from it but it only got worse once Inuyasha slipped his tongue in your mouth. The taste of him was overwhelming. He tasted so sweet like a bitter chocolate that was being melted on your taste buds. You moaned loudly as he crashed his body into yours pushing you further into the rock wall behind you. You were lost in the ecstasy of the moment.

The moment was quickly interrupted by Sango and her boyfriend Miroku when they finally found you both. It was awkward to say the least.

“I know you are a half demon but that doesn’t give you liberties to act as an animal even on the nights you are supposed to be a man.” Miroku said smacking Inuyasha in the back of the head hard.

“Ow, it isn’t like that. She kissed me first anyway.” Inuyasha said before leaning up against the opposite wall and putting his arms in front of his chest.

“Is this true, Y/N?” Sango asked you.

“Yea.” You said trying to hide your blush.

“Why?” Sango said as if she couldn’t believe she had heard you right. It kind of made you mad. Did she mean that nobody would be willing to kiss Inuyasha?

“Because, Sango, that is kind of what you do to someone you like.” You said letting your anger take over your senses.

“You like me?” Inuyasha said making you instantly regret opening your mouth.

You were brought out of your memories as a knock hit your door. You put the finishing touches on your light makeup and rushed to clean up the area. Inuyasha was early and you slightly wondered what would make him be. You laughed at the thought that maybe after all this time you two would finally be able to take the next step maybe what you two were missing would actually happen. The subject had come up time and time again and at first it wasn’t time for it but after that it was that interruptions kept happening. You took a deep breath as you put your hand on the door knob. Tonight, nothing could interrupt the two of you. You had made sure of it. Tonight, you would become Inuyasha’s mate and everything would be right in your world.

Your serene thoughts were broken as you opened the door to see none other than Inuyasha’s brother standing on the other side. You cocked your head in confusion “Sesshomaru?”


	2. Two Souls

Sesshomaru stood with his arms folded in front of him as he looked at you with a look of annoyance on his face “Do you normally take so long to answer the door?” He asked before roughly pushing past you to enter your apartment. You stood for a minute with your mouth open wide at the shock of his rudeness. You slowly closed the door and turned to look at Sesshomaru.

He stood in your entrance way looking around judgingly. His black button up shirt was lazily tucked into the front of his dark blue jeans while the back part of it was untucked. His dark blue jeans were form fitting on him which showed all his muscles even through the thick denim fabric. The chain that attached his wallet to his belt loop clanged with each light step he took in his Harley Davidson boots. His hair laid beautifully down his back.

You were surprised to see him this way. Most other times you saw him is when you would walk to Inuyasha’s work place. Sesshomaru had come into a lot of money over the last couple hundred years and he had used that to start his own business that quickly grew into one of the biggest corporations in your town. He had hired Inuyasha a bit after you and him started dating. Inuyasha said he must have pitied him or else he had some other motivation behind it because from what you gathered they didn’t get along well. You liked the change though because even though it was obvious the demon lord could pull off a suit it was nice to see another side of him besides the uptight business man you were used to seeing.

“Expecting company?” He asked you while moving into the living room. 

“Well, actually…” You started but he turned instantly making you bump hard into his chest. You backed away quickly. “I’m sorry.” You said.

“Yes, indeed.” He said while he wiped the front of his shirt. 

“As I was saying, I am actually expecting someone.” You said getting slightly annoyed with Sesshomaru at this point. You wondered what he was doing here anyway. He seemed not to enjoy the company of humans at all. He had only talked to you a hand full of times while you were at the company visiting Inuyasha otherwise he pretty well ignored you. So him just showing up at your house was a shocking event for you.

“Yes, this Sesshomaru knows you are waiting for that half-demon scum, Inuyasha.” He slowly started making his way to your couch. “Unfortunately, he is still working.” He finally sat down on your couch leaving you to stand stunned. 

“Oh, did he tell you to come tell me?” You asked. It was time to get down to the reason why he was even at your house and it would make sense if Inuyasha sent him to give you a message because honestly any other reason sounded crazy.

“No, this Sesshomaru came on his own.” He leaned back into your couch and put his arm leisurely on the back. 

“Why?” you half screamed it from your confusion. Sesshomaru turned his head and stared at you for a minute. His stern look slowly turned to one of humor. You could feel your annoyance rise when he finally let a laugh leave his lips. He turned his head from you and looked forward letting the laugh die down.

“Don’t humans usually offer refreshments when they have guest?” He asked still ignoring you. 

You huffed before stomping over in front of him. Your frustration had finally reached its’ peck. You watched as Sesshomaru seemed to look right through you. You looked down upon him from your standing position “Yes we do, but only guest we welcome into our homes. I don’t remember saying welcome to you once.” 

Sesshomaru smirked and you couldn’t help feeling something stir inside you as you saw his fang glide across his bottom lip. His eyes seemed to darken as they met yours making your breath hitch slightly. For the couple years you had been dating Inuyasha you loved him but there was a part of you that always seemed to be attracted to his brother. You had ignored this fact but to see him seating on your couch looking at you like you were a snack made you remember it all too well. It was like he was calling to something inside you. You couldn’t explain your feelings to your own self.

While you were trying to cool down your emotions Sesshomaru slowly rose from the couch making his way towards you like a lion stalking his prey. You could feel your body tremble but it wasn’t from fear. You had finally run out of room to escape when your back hit the wall behind you. Sesshomaru advanced on you quickly not giving you a chance to change direction. He grabbed your chin in his clawed fingers and lifted your face so your eyes met. “Are you saying this Sesshomaru isn’t welcome?” His tone was gravelly making shivers run down your spine.

“No, I…I…” You were cursing yourself for being such a stuttering fool. Your mind was telling you to push him away but your body wasn’t listening. It was like you were being controlled by something other than yourself. 

“Your scent is giving you away. You smell so sweet.” His hot breath tickled your ear making you shiver. You tried to fight whatever it was that was causing you to act this way but Sesshomaru just pressed his body further into yours making you lose all sense of right and wrong. “From your scent I can tell you and Inuyasha haven’t mated yet. This pleases this Sesshomaru.” 

“Why?” You barely breathed out. Sesshomaru was currently trailing hot breaths up and down the curve of your neck. Breathing regularly was becoming difficult as your chest tightened. You tried to rub your legs together but he stopped you by placing his leg in between. You whined unconsciously at the loss of friction. 

“I have been watching you, Y/N. Since before you met Inuyasha. I usually don’t take interest in mere humans but you, you are special to me.” He slowly took a claw and gently moved it across your bottom lip. He was making you lose your mind. The teasing was too much for you to handle. 

“Special…How?” You asked thinking that if you tried to talk you would be able to come back to yourself but every time you got closer he would do something to keep you under his spell. It was like your soul wanted him and your mind and body had no say in the matter.

“You are her.” He said looking you in the eyes. “But you are tainted. I noticed long ago but I left it alone because you also are not her.” His eyes seemed to turn slightly red to you and the fear made you finally register his words.

“What do you mean?” You asked placing your hands on his chest and slightly pushing Sesshomaru back. You had finally been pulled out of the fog you were in and tried to find some distance but you weren’t strong enough to make much of a difference before Sesshomaru grabbed both your wrist and pinned them hard against the wall above your head.

“Your soul is a part of hers, that’s why you feel what your feeling now. She called out to me years ago to let me know she was back but it wasn’t just her. You are also a part of that wench. Makes me sick to think of it. Her sweet soul tainted by that despicable nothing of a woman.” He growled making you scared.

“Who…I don’t understand.” You said. Your body was shaking now part from fear and another from the feeling you had yet to chase away. 

“My Rin and that wench Kagura. This Sesshomaru doesn’t know how such a thing is possible but here you are. I tried to ignore her calls. I was willing to let her go again but then that half breed told me of his plans and I refuse to have her stolen away from me.” He said before finally claiming your lips harshly. You could taste blood on your tongue as his finally made entrance to wrestle with yours. His fang had pressed into your bottom lip upon colliding. You tried to struggle but it was a worthless attempt. 

You slowly melted under him. Meeting his kiss with a matching fever of his own. He released your wrists allowing you freedom to snake your arms around his neck and grab his beautiful hair in your grasp. Your body felt like it was on fire and he was the only thing that could quench it. You could feel his growl vibrate through his chest as he pulled you closer against him. “I am going to show you that being with a demon is better than being with a half breed.” It sounds like a breathy threat to you as he whispered it against your ear. It excited you and made wetness pool between your legs.

“I haven’t even been with a half-demon yet.” You said making Sesshomaru smirk. You didn’t know if he had found humor in what you said or not but he didn’t give you a chance to think further as he roughly picked you up off the floor and made you straddle his waist. He moved slowly to your bedroom door and quickly entered with you. You once again was lost to his teasing until you were pulled out of it by the sound of your doorbell. Your eyes widened as you quickly came to your senses. 

“Inuyasha!”


	3. The Deal

Sesshomaru continued to pull you under whatever spell he was using with feather light kisses that trailed up and down your neck and collarbone. He was slowly sucking on a spot in the curve of your neck when he was suddenly pulled away from you. You quickly came to your senses and looked around the room until your eyes fell on Inuyasha. He had Sesshomaru pressed hard into the wall behind him. The situation didn’t seem to faze Sesshomaru in the least as he laugh maliciously in Inuyasha’s face. 

“Inuyasha, how nice of you to join us.” He said. The tone of his voice sent shivers up your spine. 

“What are you doing, you piece of shit? Y/N is mine. Don’t you hate humans?” Inuyasha screamed. Your body was fighting with itself. Part of you was telling you you needed to stop this but there was another part that found it funny. This part wanted to see them rip each other to shreds.

“This Sesshomaru’s intentions are not to be questioned by you and if I am right how can she be yours if you haven’t mated her yet.” Sesshomaru seemed to growl which sent shivers down your spine. Inuyasha suddenly ungripped Sesshomaru and turned quickly away from him. You finally came to your senses and went to move towards Inuyasha when Sesshomaru grabbed you and pulled you hard behind him. You could feel his body vibrate from the growls that escaped him. 

“Mated or not the human is mine brother. Maybe you need to learn some respect.” The voice that came from Inuyasha didn’t seem like him. You slowly started shaking from fear upon hearing it. You chanced a glance in his direction. The Inuyasha standing there wasn’t the same Inuyasha you had known. His eyes were as red as blood and the way he stood demanded respect. There were new markings on his cheeks and his claws looked as if they had grown ten times as big. You gulped in fear but there was a part of you that couldn’t help but feel something else for the new sight you were witnessing. 

Both males seemed to stop and sniff the air. You cursed your hormones now that seemed to be causing more trouble than helping. You rubbed your legs together nervously trying to find some sort of relief. Inuyasha watched you with a crooked smile on his face. Sesshomaru didn’t take his eyes off him as he pushed his back into you pinning you against the wall behind him. His claws dug into your inner thigh making it harder for you to control the heat that was quickly pooling in your gut. 

“You played me dirty Sesshomaru. You talked me into working for you only to take the thing that I had away. Tell me why I shouldn’t cut you into pieces.” Inuyasha spoke while holding his claws extended in the air.

“As I have said she isn’t yours. The human shell may be but her soul belongs to me. Don’t tell me you haven’t realized it yet you dumb half-breed.” Sesshomaru said. You watched them fight back and forth and honestly you were getting tired of it. You shoved at Sesshomaru with all the force you had making him and Inuyasha collide.

“Enough!” You screamed. “I have no clue what is going on but I won’t be a part of it. I refuse to let you treat me like an object.” You heard your words but your body and mind told you otherwise. The idea of being treated as an object by either one of them excited different parts of you. You wondered why you were having such thoughts. It seemed that Sesshomaru had awoken something in you that couldn’t be put to rest. It wanted him, more than just intimately. It was like something deep within you was calling out to him. The other part was the opposite they kept reminding you of your first choice. It was like a war inside your own body and it was making you nothing but confused. 

Inuyasha moved towards you and placed a claw under your chin making you look him in the eyes. As soon as your eyes met you could see his yellow color slowly taking over the red. The markings started to fade from his cheeks. He was your Inuyasha again. “Y/N, it’s ok. I just need to talk to my brother.” He said before placing a gentle kiss on your forehead which caused Sesshomaru to growl and exit the room. Inuyasha followed him leaving you alone with your own thoughts and feelings. You pulled your knees up to your chest and wept.

Their POV

Inuyasha wasted no time in punching Sesshomaru. He felt the force of the impact break the bridge of his brother’s nose. “How could you?” He screamed.

“Her soul was hard to ignore much longer.” Sesshomaru said while wiping the tiny spray of blood from his nose and waiting for it to heal. He walked over to the kitchen counter and examined the bottle of wine that was chilling in the ice bucket. He scoffed at the cheap brand but poured himself a drank anyway. “You know of her circumstance, right Inuyasha. Even with your soiled blood you have to be able to smell it.” He continued to sip his drink.

“What of it?” Inuyasha asked. To be honest he had known there was something different about Y/N from the start but he never could put his finger on exactly what it was. There was no way he was going to tell his snob of a brother he didn’t have all the details though. His pride was greater than that all he could do was hope that Sesshomaru would accidentally shed some light on his meaning himself.

“The human shell may belong to you Inuyasha but part of her soul is mine.” He hissed in Inuyasha’s direction.

“Her soul?” Inuyasha was beyond confused. 

“Yes, Rin’s soul is in the girl but it is not alone I am afraid. Such a sickening thought.” He finished the rest of the wine he had in the cup and started drinking directly from the bottle. 

“You mean she has Rin’s soul in her? I think you have lost it brother.” Inuyasha laughed at the idiocy of such an idea. Rin had died hundreds of years ago there was no way that her soul could have held on that long to be reincarnated in Y/N. Inuyasha suddenly found himself thrown hard against a wall with Sesshomaru’s claws threatening to tear his throat out. 

“You idiot half-breed I know my Rin when I feel her. She was my mate. She was mine. You will never know that kind of bond you couldn’t even manage to figure out your last human was the reincarnation of your first love. This is because you were too lousy to make her a mate before Naraku so easily tore you apart.” He tightened his grip on Inuyasha “Yes, she is indeed my Rin but because of that soiled soul of Kagura she is not fully her.”

“She what?” Inuyasha asked fighting against the pain of hardly breathing. 

“That’s right Inuyasha, your human has two different souls inside her.” Sesshomaru roughly released Inuyasha making him hit his head on the wall behind him. 

“How?” He was dumbfounded by this new information. He had always felt Y/N was different but he could never have imagined this. 

“This Sesshomaru doesn’t know how such is possible but I will not allow you to mate her when she belongs to me.” He downed the bottle of wine. After years of not drinking he hated to admit it was causing him even a demon to feel a bit tipsy. 

“You know that isn’t your choice brother.” Inuyasha snapped back regaining himself, ready for if Sesshomaru decided to fight. 

“You’re right. For a mating to work the female has to be willing body and soul.” He said rubbing his temples trying to shake the dizzy feeling he was getting from the wine. Suddenly Sesshomaru turned his head towards Inuyasha. His own thoughts made him sick but it was the only way to figure out things once and for all. “So, we let Y/N choose.” He said hiding his disgust behind an evil smile.

Inuyasha knew where Sesshomaru was going with this but he hated to admit it was the best way no matter how wrong it felt. He would get the chance to prove Y/N was his and one up his brother. He shoved his hand towards his brother “Deal.”


	4. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains a lemon so if you can't handle reading that I suggest you skip to the last paragraph. Also bad language.

You sat in your room unmoving from your previous spot. Tears of frustration had started to stream down your face. It was like Sesshomaru had awoken something in you and you couldn’t control all these feelings you were now having. You quickly wiped your salty tears as your door opened and both brothers came back in together.

Inuyasha instantly ran over to you. He had told you before he could smell your emotions. The look of pity was evident on his face and it honestly made you mad. You couldn’t help but feel he should be mad at you. He should be the one crying. You had almost cheated on him, with his own brother at that. Your tears started flowing harder.

Inuyasha cradled you in his arms and you resisted the urge to push away his comfort. “Do you trust me, Y/N?” His words were a sudden shock to your ears. You chuckled as a response thinking he was finally going to scold you. The relationship that you had loved being in for the past three years was about to end.

“Why would you ask that?” You asked. You felt his chest rumble with a loud laugh but to your ears it sounded slightly broken. You tried to pull yourself out of his embrace and look at him, but he just pushed you further into him.

“I know that’s a stupid question.” He said his breath heavy. You were sure now by the slight tremble of his body that he was crying. “Then let me ask, do you trust our love?” You let the question soak in for a moment. You didn’t know the reason he needed you to say it, but you knew it had to be said.

“Yes, you know I do. Inuyasha, what’s going on?” You asked but he didn’t answer you. He only pulled you away from him and bent to give your forehead a small kiss. As soon as you opened your eyes you saw him give you a small smile before something was blinding your sight all together. You quickly got scared and reached to grab the item that was blocking your vision when someone grabbed your hands.

“Let’s see, shall we.” The voice was coming from behind you. The person let their voice be but a whisper on your ear. The action caused you to shiver. It wasn’t from fear though. You hated to admit, you were quickly aroused by it. You let out a breath trying to calm yourself down but suddenly someone was slowly trailing a clawed finger softly up and down both your arms. It was barely a ghost of a touch, but it gave you visible goosebumps. You couldn’t hold back from pulling your bottom lip in between your teeth and biting it hard trying to keep yourself from letting any sighs escape you. For a minute you let yourself wonder why you weren’t questioning any of this. You opened your mouth to ask the questions on your mind.

Before you could get any words out to stop all this you were silenced by someone smashing their mouth over yours. You tensed up at first. Whoever it was they started nipping at the bottom lip you had earlier abused trying to gain entry to deepen the ongoing kiss. You finally gave up fighting it and let go. You opened your mouth for them and wrapped your arms around their neck to tangle your fingers in their hair. You grabbed hold and tugged making the owner moan against your mouth.

The kiss was rough and needy. It tasted familiar and you couldn’t help but long for it. You could feel the warmth start to take you over and you felt the pooling in between your legs. You went to try and rub your legs together to try and cause some friction to calm yourself but suddenly someone came from behind you. Their lips started slowly moving down the skin of your neck. The kisses were light making your arousal even more noticeable. As they reached the sweet spot between your neck and collarbone you shouldn’t hold back your moan. They quickly took the spot into their mouth and sucked hard.

Your head was swimming with different emotions. One part told you this was all a trick, you were being played like a fool. Another, was telling you that you liked the game and what was the harm in playing it. Before another thought could enter your mind, you were roughly swung around. You didn’t have a chance to be shocked before the new person had you put against the wall. They wasted no time in kissing you hard. This kiss was different from the first.

This kiss was passionate and soft but rough in its own way. It tasted like there was a forbidden fruit that lingered on their tongue. It felt like you were getting something you had always wanted but could never have. You felt this kiss alone could make you orgasm. The kisser wrapped their hands around your thighs and pulled you up so you were straddling them. You could feel the hardness of their member pressing hard against your wetness through your clothes. You started shamelessly rubbing yourself against them. They let out a deep growl in response to your actions.

The kiss stopped suddenly confusing you before you felt their hands move away from their place on your ass to the end of your shirt. You knew what they wanted you to do so you wasted no time in lifting your arms above your head to allow them to get rid of the top. You whimper a bit as the coolness of the room hit your exposed skin. “For a human, you’re beautiful.” You heard a voice say. You thought it was Sesshomaru from the words, but it still slightly sounded like Inuyasha. The speaker claimed your lips once more while moving you somewhere unknown to you but they leaned down and placed you so you were straddling their lap.

Just as you got situated another set of hands got to work at getting your bra off. You heard a rough growl beside your ear, but you weren’t sure from who it came from. After getting your bra off the one behind you roughly wrapped their hand around your throat and made you break the kiss you were currently trying to focus on. You felt your lips go cold instantly and whimper at the loss of warmth the pair of lips were giving you. Another pair of lips consumed your mouth causing you to moan. The kiss was anything but nice and you subconsciously wondered if you weren’t kissing a totally different person from the other two.

As you lost yourself to the war of a kiss you were shook out of your lust as you felt a hand roughly grab your breast. They kneaded it slowly before taking the nipple of your other in their mouth. Their tongue moved around it making it harder each time. Once they had gotten your nipple as erect as they could they nipped it quickly making you moan and buck your hips. Your head was filled with nothing but lust. You had to admit you were losing yourself to it. You ground your crotch against the person’s below you trying to relieve yourself of the amount of tension you were feeling.

As you were letting moan after moan out you stopped suddenly as you felt someone pull your already soaked panties to the side under your skirt. You shivered as they rubbed a finger slowly up and down your slit. “Please.” You moaned. You wanted something, anything at this point to enter you so badly just to relieve the feeling of tension. It was slowly killing you. Granting your wish, they wasted no time in shoving a finger inside of your warm entrance rocking it in and out. The kisser stopped abusing your lips which at this point felt chapped and swollen.

With your mouth free you didn’t have anything to stop you from letting your moans lose. You ground yourself down on the finger inside you to cause more friction. As you were your nipples and breast once again became one of the men’s play toys. They were rough and unforgiving with them. You didn’t mind the pain though it made your actions even more enjoyable. Another pair of lips started making their way down your neck, biting lightly and sucky the whole way.

Just as you felt the pull of your muscles to indicate the orgasm that was coming the person behind you roughly pulled you off the person below you stopping it. You couldn’t keep yourself from feeling frustrated that your orgasm had been denied. “Not yet.” You didn’t even have the time to question who it was that just spoke before you were roughly pushed down onto your knees. You felt someone pull your chin up “You cum with me inside not a finger.” The words were meant as a threat, but they did nothing but excite you.

As you were on your knees someone came behind you and pushed you hard forward. You barely had time to place your hands on the floor in front of you. Now you were on all fours in front of the man who was behind you. They slowly pulled up the fabric of your skirt making your underwear fully visible. You bit your lip hard enough to cause it to bleed as they placed a loud smack on your sensitive ass. After, they quickly pulled the underwear down and you lifted your knees and feet slightly to help them rid yourself of them.

You stayed still excited awaiting what you hoped would be the one thing you needed so much as you heard other things hit the floor. You assumed it was the other two’s clothing. You were slightly disappointed as you felt someone crouch in front of you. “Open your mouth.” The order shocked you, but you weren’t one to argue with the demanding tone that hit your ears. You cautiously opened your mouth only to feel a hard cock being shoved in. You gagged at the first thrust, but you quickly got use to it. After adjusting to the size, you lifted one of your hands to grip the part that couldn’t fit in your mouth. You bobbed your head back and forth. The owner was not holding back their grunts which made your confidence soar making you work them faster.

As you were distracted with the work you were doing you felt the person behind you slowly rub themselves teasingly against your slick entrance. You let the cock in between your lips loose from your mouth with a pop. “Please, please, fuck me.” You hate that you were begging but this was what you wanted most of all. To feel a hard member filling your insides. Your prayers were answered as they suddenly rammed into you. You screamed out your pleasure only to have it muffled by the forgotten erection being shoved back into your open mouth. The room was instantly filled with the sound of rough growls and grunts. “Yes, baby suck it just like that.” “You feel so good around me.” The many praises from both men hit your ears at the same time making you a mess of lust between them.

Just as the one behind you was roughly fucking your soaking cunt the cock in your mouth started mimicking his thrust. You didn’t gag having already gotten used to it. The pleasure you were getting was starting to make you dizzy. You stopped the man in front of you to free your mouth to encourage the man in back to go faster. You felt your muscles start to tighten up. “Harder, I am about to cum.” You moaned making him slam into you harder making you finally spill over with your long-awaited orgasm. You quivered from the aftershocks of your climax as he pulled out of you and got up from his spot. You laid broken on your floor trying to recover but you were quickly lifted.

Someone pushed you onto what you thought was your bed. You still hadn’t caught your breath, but things got much worse as the person kneeled between your legs and started rubbing your thighs. The fell of it was easily making your body hot all over again. You twitched involuntarily and moaned as they kissed and nipped the inside of your legs. They continued until they got up to your soaking wet cavern and then they quickly teased you by gracing their rough tongue over your sensitive nub. You jerked from surprise. You could feel them smile against your skin as they pressed another soft kiss to your inner thigh before finally skillfully moving their tongue around your clit.

You wrapped your shaky legs around their shoulders and tangled their hair in your hand. You greedily moved your hips to grind yourself on their tongue as you moaned from the pleasure. As soon as they were satisfied with their job they quickly stopped and moved their rock-hard erection to your entrance. They slowly used your wetness to lube the tip of their cock before slowly pushing inside you. You lost your breath at the way their member filled you full. They seemed to fit you but stretch you at the same time and the combination was a delicious feeling to you. As they fucked you reaching your g-spot with every thrust you felt the bed shift and a pair of fingers pried your mouth open. They kissed you and shoved their tongue in roughly. Your tongues battled for dominance, but he won out after a bit because you were distracted by the feeling of the other inside you. Just as soon as the kiss started it stopped and the tongue you were wrestling with minutes ago was now replace with the owner’s cock.

This time the task he was forcing you to do was harder given how your mouth was dry and you couldn’t stop moaning from the action of the other. It didn’t take long for you to fill the familiar pull hit you again telling you that you were reaching your peak. The man seemed to realize this as he started picking up his speed making him slam quickly into your g-spot repeatedly before just stopping and pulling out.

You laid there completely spent and whimpering from the frustration of your second denied orgasm for a moment before you felt someone move behind you and cradle you in their arms while you laid breathless between their legs. You could still feel their hard on pressing into your back. You tried to move your hands up to take off the blindfold, but you were too weak. “Y/N, listen to me.” You could tell now that it was Inuyasha holding you by the sound of his voice. It was husky, and he was breathing hard, but it was him none the less. “Something is about to happen, and you need to tell me if it hurts or not, ok.” You weren’t sure what he was talking about, but you slowly nodded anyway.

You were lifted away suddenly from the person behind you. You knew it was Sesshomaru because you could still slightly feel Inuyasha’s presence on the bed behind you. Sesshomaru moved the sweaty lose hair from your bare shoulder before moving toward your exposed collarbone he placed a kiss on it and licked the same spot, chills ran down your body before you were struck with a slight pain. You tensed from the sensation and let a small yelp escape your lips before a similar action happened on the opposite side. You felt one side of your body burn but it didn’t hurt like the other. You pushed the one on the painful side off as the one on the other quickly moved between your legs again.

They didn’t detach from your shoulder as they rammed into you hard and fast. You quickly felt like you were close to cumming. The sweet feeling of pain from the bite only intensified your sexual pleasure. Within minutes you were there, falling apart around him as you felt him spill his hot fluid inside you at the same time. He removed you shoulder from his lips as he moved you to lie beside him on the bed.

You let him pull you into an embrace as you slowly started to let sleepiness claim you but before you were fully asleep someone spoke. “See, I told you she was mine” You smiled sweetly at hearing him call you his. He slowly removed the blindfold off your eyes making you hide your face in his sweaty bare chest to stop the light from hurting them. A part of you cheered at the fact he actually said you were his. It was proud to be called ‘Sesshomaru’s mate.”


End file.
